


Promises (are made to be broken)

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: They made a promise when they were children. Shortly after, they are forced apart. Reuniting years later in university should've been a happy time, but who is the new exchange student, and how will their arrival affect these childhood friends and the promises they made in the past?(Originally written for Chenpionships Round 3 on LJ using author name babyraelo)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Promises (are made to be broken)

“Jongdae! Get back here right now!” Blonde hair is ruffled by the wind as the teenage boy chased after his younger best friend.

“Nooooooo! Never!” The bright-eyed boy with the wide smile laughed as he continued sprinting away from his elder friend.

“Listen to your alpha, you brat!”

“You’ll never be my alpha, Luhan!” Jongdae stopped running and spun round to hurl some more words at his friend but he didn’t anticipate him catching up with him so quickly. Luhan slamming into him at full speed and toppling them both to the ground caught him completely by surprise.

Two loud exclamations left both boys as they fell: Jongdae bracing himself for meeting the hard ground and Luhan scrabbling at the air to try and not land on the other with his full weight. It was anything but graceful.

Luhan had managed to wrap his arms around the back of Jongdae’s head to try and protect him with the unfortunate result that his bare arms took a bad grazing as the scraped against the concrete path. Eyes locked with his friends it took a few seconds for the pain from his scraped arms to register and then he was rolling away shouting about how much it hurt, tears pooling in his eyes, clutching both arms to his chest.

Dusting himself off, Jongdae got up from where he’d been sprawled on the floor and leaned over his now tearful friend to inspect his wounds. “You idiot, what did you do that for?”

Teary doe eyes stared up at his sharply. “I was saving you from cracking your head open you ungrateful bastard!”

“I didn’t ask you to save me!” Jongdae shouted back, arms crossing petulantly.

“Well, I’ll make sure not to next time,” Luhan muttered, staring down at his weeping wounds, a sad pout on his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Jongdae bent down, placing his hands gently under Luhan’s arms and helping him stand. “Come on, up you get. Let’s get those seen to.” Placing an arm around his friend’s shoulders he steered him back towards their homes.

An hour later, with Luhan’s arms neatly bandaged by Jondae’s mum, both friends are lounging on Jongdae’s bed, a movie they’ve seen before playing on the younger’s laptop.

Jongdae nudged his friend's shoulder gently with his own. “You okay?”

A silent nod is his only answer. His friend had barely said a word since they reached his house apart from thanking his mum for patching up his cuts and grazes. It wasn’t like him to be so quiet. “You sure?”

“I’m a bad alpha, ‘Dae.” Luhan huffed out a sigh, bringing his knees up under his chin and leaning on them. “I can’t even keep my omega safe without getting myself hurt.”

It was Jongdae’s turn to sign. “Luhan, you’re going to be a great alpha when you’re older. Don’t worry.” He petted his friend's blonde hair, causing the other to turn a glare on him. “Oh, and I’m not your omega, Lu.”

“You will be.” Luhan sat up straight, dropping his knees down, a determined look on his face. “I’m going to claim you as my own.”

“Um, ah, aren’t we a bit young for that?” Jongdae nervously fiddled with the sleeves of the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. “Anyway, we’re just best friends, aren’t we? You don’t want to claim me as your mate, Luhan.”

“Yes, I do! I don’t want to be with anyone else. As soon as I’m eighteen I’ll claim you.”

“But what about when you go away for university though? I won’t see you for at least two years, when I can catch you up.”

“Oh, Jongdae, I’ll come back and visit you. I couldn’t leave you behind for so long without seeing you every now and then.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Pinky promise?”

“How old are you again?”

“Luhan, pinky promise?”

Linking his little finger with Jongdae’s, Luhan nodded. “I promise.”

Jongdae reached forward to hug Luhan only to stop when the elder exclaimed in pain as he had momentarily forgotten about the damage to his arms.

“Want some painkillers?”

“Yes, please. Can I stay over tonight?”

“Sure, my parents won’t mind. Get washed up and I’ll fetch you some water and a couple of painkillers.”

Jongdae didn’t question why Luhan suddenly wanted to stay over for the night when it was a rare occurrence normally. He thought it was most likely because at home he wouldn’t receive any sympathy for his injuries. Luhan’s parents took quite a hard line when it came to raising him as an alpha, and his father didn’t believe is showing or allowing any kind of softness towards his son. A son that he was already disappointed with for his delicate features. No, at least at Jongdae’s house he could look after him for the night and if it meant becoming a human teddy bear for Luhan to cuddle up to, then so be it. He wasn’t going to complain.

——————

What neither of them had planned on was Jongdae’s dad getting a job and deciding to move the family away to the new town he would be working in. 

“Lu, you need to let go now.”

“No, I don’t want you to go.” Luhan tightened his grip on his best friend.

“I have to go.” Jongdae sniffed.

“I know.” Luhan buried his face deeper in Jongdae’s shoulder, taking a last deep breath of his familiar scent before pulling away. “Don’t forget me, ok?”

“How could I forget you, Luhan?” Jongdae ruffled his friend's hair, laughing, and causing the other to pout at him. “I’m not moving that far away.”

“You’re going to the other end of the country!” Luhan whined. “I won’t be able to visit.”

“I’ll write to you, every week. I promise.” Jongdae held out his clenched hand, pinky finger extended.

“You promise?” Luhan looked up at his best friend, fresh tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

“Yes,. But what will you promise in return?”

“Uhm…” Luhan bit his bottom lip as he thought hard about what he could promise. “Ah! I know! When I come of age I’ll find you, and claim you.” He finished with a determined nod.

“You’ll have found someone else by then, Lu.”

“I won’t! You’re the only one for me DaeDae!”

Luhan’s smile was so big and bright, Jongdae didn’t have the heart to correct him. “Ok, I’ll be waiting for you, so don’t claim anyone else. Now, pinky swear.”

Luhan quickly linked his pinky finger with Jongdae’s as they sealed their promises.

Ten minutes later as Jongdae was herded by his older brother into the car where their parents were waiting, Luhan fought bravely against the tears that were welling up in deep pools in his eyes before breaking down as the car pulled away and Jongdae waved at him through the rear window until it was out of site.

He was brought back to his senses by a firm grip on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the stern but warm expression on his father’s face. “Come on, Luhan, time for your afternoon lessons.”

Wiping furiously at the tear stains on his cheeks, Luhan gave a loud sniff, straightened his back and tried his best to appear unaffected by being left behind by his one and only friend. Before he could start walking back to his home, though his father stopped him, looking down at him fondly.

“Son, I know it’s difficult to say goodbye to a friend, but you’ll make other friends. And one day you’ll be able to meet Jongdae again. For now, you need to concentrate on growing up to be a strong alpha, a responsible leader, and find a partner to raise your own family with.”

With one last pat to his shoulder, Luhan watched his father walk in front of him, leading the way back to their family home. He wanted to shout at his father and tell him that he didn’t need to find anyone else when he was going to claim Jongdae as his mate when they were both of age, but he realised that he needed to keep on his father’s good side if he wanted to be able to still keep in touch with Jongdae until they could meet again.

A resigned sigh left his lips as he took one last glance down the empty road his omega friend had disappeared down for the foreseeable future before turning back to the path and towards the future he didn’t want.

————

Months and years passed by and their letters were sent and received on the promised weekly basis, updating each other on what was happening in both their lives. It wasn’t until Jongdae was in his senior year of high school and Luhan his second year of university that the letters started to slow down in frequency. Busy with studying for his college entrance exams, Jongdae often got caught up with revision, and sometimes it would take several weeks before he remembered to answer Luhan’s latest letter. As for Luhan, he got more settled into the University way of life, made new friends, and was distracted by studying and partying alike. Gradually the letters stopped altogether towards the end of that academic year, and while one of them hadn’t forgotten their promise, the other one had.

——————-

Jongdae had been on campus for almost a month now and he was starting to get frustrated with trying to track down his old friend. He’d written to Luhan as soon as he got accepted into the same university, giving him his cell phone number and requesting the others so that they could contact each other at the start of the academic year. Jongdae was hoping that Luhan would be able to help him settle into university life and show him around whilst they caught up on all that had happened since they were last in contact. But Jongdae heard nothing in reply and not knowing any other way to contact Luhan he made the move to university alone, without knowing anyone there.

His roommate, Baekhyun, was lively and always had something to say so things were rarely quiet when he was around. It didn’t take long before Baekhyun’s lifelong friend Chanyeol was introduced and they declared Jongdae their friend for life. It certainly made things more entertaining in the omega dorms with those two constantly creating chaos. Jongdae just tagged along, performing damage control in their wake. All in all, it hadn’t been as scary as he thought it would be to make new friends. By the end of his first two weeks there Baekhyun and Chanyeol had amassed a circle of friends from Freshman to Seniors. 

But still no Luhan. Other than overhearing the others name in conversations as he moved about campus, and rumours that Baekhyun managed to dig up about Luhan the promiscuous life his old friend seemed to have now. Otherwise, he was nowhere to be found. Every one of his new friends either knew Luhan or knew of Luhan. Junmyeon shared a class with Luhan and had passed several messages to him, but each time he was brushed off with a weak excuse of having to be somewhere, or ignored completely. 

Jongdae had tried enquiring about Luhan with the RA of the Alpha block but had been kindly told that shouldn’t be there because it was safe for him, but they would pass a message on to Luhan that he was looking for him. A week passed and there was no word from Luhan. Jongdae didn’t know how to feel. He wanted to believe that the message hadn’t reached the other, or than Luhan had just misplaced his number and that was why he hadn’t called. As the weeks passed though he started to feel like he was being purposely ignored and it hurt. Yet he couldn’t understand why Luhan would ignore him. It left him feeling very down and as he moped from one class to the other, it didn’t go unnoticed by his new friends as the weeks passed by. 

That was how Jongdae found himself being dragged out to a club middle of the week by his friends, despite his protests and attempts to stay wrapped up under his duvet sulking. Clubs really weren’t his thing, he’d never enjoyed the loud thumping music and having to shout to be heard, added to the fact that he really wasn’t the best dancer so he always felt very out of his depth when all of his friends bounded off in the direction of the dance floor, leaving him at the bar, sipping on his rum and coke tentatively. He really wasn’t in the mood to get drunk either. With the way he’d been feeling the last couple of weeks it was likely he’d end up crying and being even more miserable than he already was. And with a class at ten tomorrow morning he really didn’t need a hangover to cope with as well. 

With a heavy sigh, Jongdae took a long gulp of his drink and glanced around the busy club, trying to locate his friends. He spotted Baekhyun and Chanyeol flailing around in what they called dancing on the far side of the room. Sehun appeared to be attempting to chat up a shy-looking boy not too far away from where he was, and from the looks of things it was working, if the blush on the tanned boy’s cheeks was anything to go by. He couldn’t see Junmyeon though which was strange since the Alpha always like to stay in view of his friends when they were out together, so he could keep an eye out for any potential trouble, what with two them being Omega’s. 

Jongdae continued scanning the crowd until his eyes landed on a familiar head of blonde hair not too far away. As the person turned towards who they were speaking to, his thoughts of who it was were confirmed. Luhan. He struggled to catch his breath as he took in the form of his old friend. Luhan’s button nose and sparkling bright eyes still the same. It looked as though Luhan was now a bit taller than him, though it was hard to be sure with the distance between them. As the person who was talking to Luhan left him to weave his way to the bar, Jongdae saw his chance. After trying to track him down for so long, he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to get his attention. 

Finishing the remaining drink in one swallow, Jongdae placed the empty glass on the table and quickly made his way through the crowd to where Luhan was standing. Up close he could see that Luhan definitely had a couple of inches in height over him now. Suddenly feeling nervous now that he was standing just out of Luhan’s reach, he hesitated for a moment, wondering if Luhan would even want to speak to him. The other had done a pretty spectacular job of avoiding all of his attempts to contact him so far. Steeling himself with a deep breath and exhaling slowly Jongdae took another step forward and turned so that he was facing him. 

“Hi, Luhan. Remember me?” He said loud enough to be heard over the music, forcing a bright smile on his face as he looked up slightly to meet the other's eyes.

Luhan’s head snapped down from where he had looking at the crowd dancing, his eyes widened slightly, mouth agape as he took in Jongdae standing before him. He seemed to recover himself after a couple of moments and his face relaxed into a more neutral expression. “Oh, it’s you.” A slight pause. “Hello.” 

It wasn’t quite the reunion Jongdae had been hoping for. “Yes, it’s me. Long time no see and all that. You know you’re really difficult to get hold of?” 

“Look, yeah, I’m sorry about that. It’s just things are kind of busy for me right now and…” 

“That’s ok, it doesn’t matter.” Jongdae interrupts, so excited he’s bouncing on his toes. “You’re here now, we can catch up on everything.” 

“Listen, Jongdae, I’m a bit busy right now with something.” Luhan’s eyes dart around the room, searching, before locking on someone heading their way. “Maybe we can catch up another time, yeah?” 

“Oh, yeah, ok.” Jongdae visibly slumps, shoulders sagging, head bowed forward. 

“Give me your phone.” 

Luhan’s hand appears in his vision, palm facing up. “Huh? Oh, here.” He scrambles in his pockets for his cell phone before handing it over, watching at Luhan quickly adds his contact details before handing it back. A small shiver runs up his arm as their fingers brush slightly, and Jongdae does his best to fight the blush wanting to dust his cheeks. 

They’re interrupted by the arrival of the boy Luhan had been talking to previously, who slides up next to Luhan and wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

“Kris agreed to stop in Tao’s dorm room tonight, so we’re good to go.” Tall dark and very handsome purrs in Luhan’s direction whilst keeping one eye on Jongdae. 

Jongdae feels intimidated by the presence of the unknown Alpha and involuntarily takes a step back, wrapping his arms around his middle, trying to protect himself from the unknown Alpha. He doesn’t notice Luhan’s slight frown in his direction. 

“Let’s go then.” Luhan starts to turn away from where Jongdae is standing clutching his phone and looking very small and afraid. Reaching out with one hand he gently ruffles the others' hair gently. “Give me a call in a couple of days, we can meet up for coffee or something.” 

Jongdae stares at them both, before nodding in Luhan’s direction, too unsure of the situation to vocalise his agreement. With a small, tentative smile, Luhan leaves with the other boy, leaving a confused Jongdae behind. Deciding he’s had enough for one night and not really in the mood to drink anymore, Jongdae messages his friends letting them know he’s heading back to the dorms. As he gets to the exit he finds Junmyeon waiting for him, insisting he walks him home since it’s so late. If Jongdae didn’t have his heart set on being Luhan’s mate he knew he would have fallen for Junmyeon, who is always there when he needs him, always looks out for the other omega’s in their friend circle, and is generally the nicest and friendliest alpha he has ever known. Not that he’s soft or anything. Jongdae would hate to get on the bad side of Junmyeon. He’s seen the aftermath on the rare occasions he’s seen others get on Junmyeon’s bad side and it’s never been pretty. 

Reaching the omega dorms, Jongdae gives Junmyeon a hug, thanking him for walking him back and bids him farewell with a wave before heading inside. Back in the dorm room he shares with Baekhyun, he wastes no time stripping down to his boxers and pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants before crawling under the blankets on his bed and snuggling down. Feeling the need to sleep tugging at his eyes, Jongdae stifles a yawn as he swipes his phone screen to unlock it, staring at the new contact that’s been added. With a silly smile on his face, he changes the contact name from ‘Luhan’ to ‘Luhannie ~♥~’ before placing his phone on the nightstand and drifting off to sleep. 

——————

The following morning Jongdae is woken by his roommate dropping on top of him almost suffocating him, wrapped up in his blankets as he is. 

“BAEKHYUN!” He screeches, kicking out and trying to dislodge the immovable lump that is clinging to his waist through the blankets. “Get off me!” 

“NO!” Baekhyun tightened his grip, wrapping his legs around Jongdae’s kicking ones until he had him immobilised. “There, now isn’t that better?” 

“Not really,” Jongdae mumbled from where his face was smushed in his pillows, arms pinned to his sides by Baekhyun’s vice-like grip on him. “Let go of me.” 

“Magic word?” Baekhyun crooned as he nuzzled his face into the back of Jongdae’s neck. 

Jongdae sighed, admitting defeat. He really hated how the other omega could get to him so easily. “Please.” He muttered. 

“Much better.” Baekhyun released his grip, rolling off Jongdae’s prone form, dragging the blankets with him. Eyeing the lack of movement from his roommate, he smirks before quickly leaning over and smacking Jongdae’s butt cheek, bounding away cackling at the resounding roar of anger erupting from the others' mouth. “Breakfasts ready!” 

Breakfast turned out to be cold toast with the chocolate spread but Jongdae was too tired to complain, grabbing the plate of cold toast and a now cooling mug of coffee and slumping down onto the small couch they had crammed into a corner of their dorm room. Baekhyun dropped into the seat beside him soon after, clutching his own mug of coffee. 

“So…” Baekhyun started, peering at Jongdae over the rim of his mug. “I saw you talking to Luhan finally.” 

“Yeah.” Jongdae chewed on his toast, forcing it down his throat with a large gulp of coffee. 

“And?” 

“And what?” Jongdae glanced up at his roommate. 

“Well, are you all friends again?” 

“I guess.” Jongdae finished off the last piece of his toast and drained his mug of coffee. “He was busy with something so he couldn’t talk long.” 

“More like busy with someone else.” Baekhyun sniggered. 

Jongdae threw him a sharp look, eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“He does have a bit of a reputation for sleeping around a lot and I must say his latest conquest had a very fine ass.” 

“Shut up,” Jongdae answered him gruffly. 

“He does! And you know it. I’ve told you before.” Baekhyun shuffled in until he was pressed up against Jongdae’s side. “Did you at least get his number?” 

“Yes, Luhan said we should ‘catch up’ some other time.” Jongdae slid down further into the cushions. “I guess it’s a start.” 

“It is.” Baekhyun nodded before leaning down to rest his head against Jongdae’s shoulder. “Message him later and set it up. Don’t give him a chance to back out. I’ve been listening to you whine about him too long already.” 

Reaching up, Jongdae smacked Baekhyun over the head. “I do not whine.” 

“Yes, you do.” Baekhyun countered. “Anyway, don’t you have a class soon?” 

“What time is it?” 

“It was 9.30 when I woke you up.” 

“WHAT?” Jongdae pushed Baekhyun away roughly as he sprung up from the couch, darting over to his side of the dorm and pulling on the first reasonably clean clothes he could find. “I’m gonna be late. Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” 

“You were talking in your sleep, muttering about ‘Luhan, more, take me harder, please’ and it kept me amused for a while. Until you started sounding like you were enjoying it too much and I had to wake you to save you from making a mess.” 

Grabbing his back and pushing his feet hurriedly into his trainers, Jongdae paused at the open door to look back at his roommate. “I don’t have the time to kill you now, but later, later I’ll pay you back for this.” Without waiting for a response, he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him, taking off at full speed towards his ten o’clock class. 

“He’ll thank me later,” Baekhyun muttered, taking a long slurp of his coffee, smiling to himself with satisfaction at a good morning's work. 

———————

Jongdae makes it to his class with a minute to spare, dropping into his usual seat and leaning back trying to catch his breath. An elbow to the ribs has him sitting up straight and turning to glare at the girl sitting beside him. He’d gotten on well with Amber right from the first class they had together at the start of the term. Even if she was an alpha he didn’t let it phase him one bit. 

“What?” He hissed at her. 

Amber didn’t answer, only pointed towards the front of the classroom where their lecturer was now standing with someone else beside him. And, oh, that was a nice view. Jongdae’s eyes are drawn to the male standing at the front. Maybe a little shorter than him pushed back candy floss pink hair and cat-like eyes. His eyes continued their journey down over a slight frame but which seem to be fairly well-toned judging by the pull of the boys' t-shirt over his chest and arms. Before his eyes could roam any further the professor’s voice interrupted him. 

“Good morning, everyone. I’d like to introduce Kim Minseok to you all. He’s transferred for his final year and will be taking this course unit for the semester. Please find a seat Minseok. Stay behind at the end and we’ll go through the areas you need to catch up on, ok?” 

The boy named Minseok shuffled up the aisle to the nearest empty seat, which happened to me two rows in front of Jongdae. As he turned to sit down, Jongdae bit his lip to stifle the quiet moan that almost left his mouth seeing the firm round ass in front of him as Minseok sat down. He continued to watch at Minseok took out a notebook and pen from his bag, admiring every fluid move the other boy made. 

Throughout the entire lecture, Jongdae split his attention between taking notes and glancing at Minseok, intrigued by the new student. His pink hair fascinated him and he couldn’t stop thinking about whether it would feel as soft as it looked if he ran his fingers through it. A finger gently swiping across the corner of his mouth snaps his out of his daydream. 

“Careful, you were drooling.” Amber giggles as she packs up her books. 

Jongdae quickly wipes the bank of a hand across his mouth several times. 

“Just kidding, but you might as well have been the way you were staring at the new kid.” Amber cackles as she moves into the aisle to wait for him. “You heading to the cafeteria now?” 

Grabbing his own books and shoving them into his bag, Jongdae moves to follow her as she starts to walk towards the door. “Yeah, sure. Everyone’s probably there already.” 

As he’s walking past the desk Minseok is sitting at he catches a scent of cinnamon and sugar, a sweet smell, and turns back slightly, entranced by the enticing smell only to catch Minseok staring at him. Embarrassed to be caught looking, Jongdae moves his eyes back to the front, just as a burst of alpha pheromones that definitely are not Amber’s reach him. Oh, he thinks, so he’s an alpha. He doesn’t get a chance to linger in the room any longer as Amber takes his arms in hers and leads them in the direction of the cafeteria. Jongdae only manages a quick glance back over his shoulder before he is being tugged through the doorway. Minseok is no longer looking at him but down at his desk instead. Curious, he thinks before his rumbling tummy reminds him that its lunchtime and he concentrates on getting to food as quickly as he can. 

————————

Lunch is a relatively quiet affair. With most of his friends nursing hangovers from the previous night, no one really feels like talking much. Even Baekhyun, who had been bright earlier on seems to have crashed and is instead picking disinterestedly at his food. Jongdae using this rare moment of peace to message Luhan and arranges to meet up with him on the coming Saturday for coffee at the campus coffee shop. 

The rest of the day and the following drag and it feels like Saturday is never going to come. Jongdae has a mini-meltdown Saturday morning and it takes both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to calm him down enough to get dressed and out the door on time so he won’t be late meeting up with Luhan. 

Entering the coffee shop he spots Luhan at a table in the far corner. Jongdae makes his way over, sitting down tentatively in front of the blonde. “Hey.” He speaks softly. 

“Hi, Jongdae.” Luhan answers. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Yeah, a caramel macchiato, please.” Jongdae keeps his eyes on his hands which are resting in his lap, twisting the edge of this shirt, trying to calm his nerves. 

“Ok, be right back.” Luhan leaves to place their order at the counter. Looking over, Jongdae notices a familiar face among the baristas. He hadn’t expected to see Kim Minseok here. Seeing Luhan start to head back to their table he turns his attention to the blonde, giving him a small smile. 

“They’re gonna bring our drinks over.” He says as he sits down, resting his arms on the table, hands clasped loosely together. “So, how are you finding university so far?” 

Jongdae looks up at the question, taking in the relaxing smile on Luhan’s face. “Better than I thought it would be and worse than I expected.” 

“Why do you say that? Haven’t you made any friends yet?” A frown creases Luhan’s brow as he speaks. 

“Yeah, I’ve made some friends, good friends I think.” Jongdae smiles fondly as he thinks of his small circle of friends. “One of them is my roommate, Baekhyun, he’s a real live wire.” 

Luhan chuckles. “Sounds like you’ve met your match.” 

“You could say that.” 

“Why are things worse than you expected then?” 

Jongdae sighs. “You didn’t answer my last letter. I didn’t know how to contact you when I got here. I tried to get messages to you but all you’ve done is ignore me, or at least it feels like that until we met at the club on Wednesday. And you barely had time for me then.” 

“I told you then that I’m very busy Jongdae. I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your letter. I got caught up in everything I’ve got going on and I guess I never found the time to answer you.” Luhan runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. “I just have a lot on, which means I don’t really have a lot of spare time.” 

“I guess you’ve got a lot of studying and coursework to do, huh?” Jongdae looks up at Luhan hopefully. “It’s ok, I understand that. Can we at least hand out every now and then, maybe once a week?” 

They are interrupted at that moment as one of the baristas brings over their orders. Jongdae dives right in, take a long drink from the mug of sugary goodness, wrapping his hands around the mug then turning his attention back to Luhan, waiting for the answer to his question. 

“I don’t know, Jongdae. We can try, I guess.” Luhan blows on his mug of americano, trying to cool it down before sipping gingerly at it. “But, you know, things between us probably aren’t going to be the same as they were before. We’ve grown up quite a bit since then.” 

“I know. As long as I can see you every now and then I think I’ll be ok.” Reaching across the table, Jongdae rests a hand over one of Luhan’s that is wrapped around his own mug. “I missed you, a lot.” 

“Jongdae,” Luhan starts tentatively, staring down at where Jongdae’s hand rests on his. “When I say things aren’t going to be the same between us, you do know I don’t just mean how much time we’ll be able to spend together, don’t you?” 

“What else do you mean?” It’s Jongdae’s turn to frown as he tries to comprehend what Luhan is talking about. 

“I mean, we’re no longer kids, and those promises we made when we were younger, that I would make you mine.” Luhan winces at his choice of words but plows on now that the’s started. “You know that was just kids talk right? It wasn’t serious.” 

“What?” Jongdae’s grip on Luhan’s hand slackens and he lets his hand fall away until it's resting on the tabletop. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, since I’ve been here, in university, I’ve had a few relationships, a couple of not relationships, no strings attached, and I’ve enjoyed it.” 

“Baekhyun told me that you slept around a lot. I didn’t want to believe him. I ignored the rumors.” Jongdae can feel the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. 

“I’m not ready for commitment, for settling down, yet. It’s not for me right now. I want to explore a bit more before I have to dedicate myself to one person.” 

“You make it sound like such a chore and inconvenience” Jongdae sniffles and scolds himself internally for showing weakness. Damn his omega genes for making him so emotional about everything. “Is it that difficult to love only me?” 

“Dae,” Luhan reaches out to take hold of Jongdae’s hands but the other pulls his hands back until they are resting in his lap again. “I just need you to wait a while, that’s all. Let me get this out of my system first. Then we can think about being together.” 

“How many have you slept with?” Jongdae feels the first tear makes its way slowly over his cheekbone, unable to fight it anymore. 

“I don’t know. I don’t count.” 

“Is it so many that you couldn’t begin to count them because you don’t know where to start?” Jongdae is staring straight at Luhan now, tears flowing down and over both cheeks now. 

Luhan is unable to answer him. He couldn’t even guess how man people he’d been with over the past two years. There had been many. He knew the rumors on campus about him, but he didn’t care. He was living the university life with no ties and free to do and be with anyone he wants. 

But Jongdae isn’t done. Now the tears are escaping his eyes, he can’t seem to stop the words from leaving his mouth. “I have loved you all of this time. I have longed to be with you. When my Dad moved us away I felt by heartbreak in two leaving you. Those were the hardest years of my life. The only thing that has kept me going is looking forward to attending the same university as you so we can be together.” Jongdae sobs, louder now, and attracting the brief attention of other patrons in the coffee shop before they turn away again. “And you want me to wait for you? For how long Luhan? How long does my heart have to keep breaking apart for? Huh? How can you do this…?” 

“Jongdae…” 

“Is it because I’m an omega? Do you think you can just tell me what to do and because you’re an alpha I’ll submit and do whatever you say? Do you see me as being that weak?” Both hands press to Jongdae’s face trying to hide the red puffy mess he knows it is now. 

“That’s not what I’m saying.” 

“It’s what your actions imply though. You promised me. Promised me, Luhan, that you would claim me when you were old enough to. I have lived with that thought and hope ever since. You lied to me.” 

Luhan leans across the table, trying to reach for Jongdae again but he scoots back further into his chair, just out of reach. “I think you’re overreacting a bit Jongdae. I was nine when I made that promise to you. How could I have known how my life would change?” 

Jongdae was ready to get up and walk out when they were interrupted by a calm and pleasant voice. 

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear while I was cleaning nearby tables.” 

Both of them looked up at the new voice entering they're, admittedly rather heated, conversation. Jongdae was startled to see Minseok standing there with a washcloth in one hand and a spray bottle of cleaner in the other. 

Crouching down in front of Jongdae and gently placing a hand on his knee, he spoke. “This is probably a silly question but, are you ok?” 

Jongdae could only shake his head ‘no’ because he didn’t trust himself to try and speak at that moment. After all that he’d just said he was afraid of what he’d say next. 

“Do you want to go somewhere quieter for a bit, calm down and relax?” Minseok asked, the whole time peering up at him, with a soft caring look. 

“Hey! Who do you think you are, talking to my omega like that? Take your hands off him!” Luhan exclaimed, moving as if to round the table to where Minseok and Jongdae were. 

Quick as lightning Minseok stood up and turned to face Luhan, only having to look up slightly to be eye to eye with him yet the slight height difference didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest. “Who are you calling your omega? You won’t even claim him. Asking him to wait until you’re ready like he the last choice you want to be with, only after you’ve exhausted all other options.” 

Luhan stood frozen, mouth gaped open at Minseok’s words, unable to respond. 

“You,” Minseok prodded Luhan’s chest with his index finger. “Don’t deserve an omega like him. An omega who has loyally waiting for you, for years from what I overheard, and you treat him like he’s dirt under your shoe.” 

“Now wait a minute…” 

Minseok cut off whatever Luhan was going to say by releasing his alpha pheromones, asserting his dominance over the other alpha. Jongdae could see Luhan cower away slightly as he recognised the more dominant alpha before him. Minseok turned back to him, holding out his hand. 

“Come with me. My shift will be ending soon. You can wait in the break room and when I’m done, we have a chat if you want?” 

Jongdae was mesmerised by the beautiful lopsided smile on Minseok’s lips, honest-looking, caring even. He reached out and placed his hand in a surprisingly slightly smaller one. Minseok pulled him up, placing an arm around his shoulders as he started to lead him away. Luhan growled at the sight of Minseok touching Jongdae but the look Minseok threw back at him, followed by a commanding sounding snarl quickly shut him up. 

As if suddenly aware of everyone in the coffee shop staring at him, Luhan shouted, “What are you all looking at?” before storming out. 

Ignoring the theatrics behind him, Minseok continued to lead the now shivering Jongdae to the staff break room, sitting him down in one of the comfy armchairs. “Will you be ok for ten minutes while I go and finish off?” 

“Yeah,” Jongdae muttered as he swiped at his face again, trying to dry up the tears that had been spilled. 

Reaching over to a box of tissues sitting on the site cabinet, Minseok takes a few and slowly and tenderly dries Jongdae’s face for him. “There, no more tears ok? I’ll be back as quick as I can be.” 

“Ok.” Jongdae sits back in the comfy armchair and before he realises it has drifted off to sleep. 

———————

Jongdae is woken by a gentle shake of his arm. Cracking open his bleary eyes he peers up a blurry shape that sharpens to the image of Minseok after he blinks his eyes several times. 

“Time to wake up sleepy head.” Minseok grins as he straightens up from where he’d been leaning over Jongdae. 

Stretching out his arms and legs as he yawns, Jongdae wriggles in the chair before pushing himself to his feet. “Sorry about falling asleep.” 

“Nah, it’s ok. You must be exhausted after everything that happened earlier.” 

“Yeah, I am a little bit.” Jongdae feels wiped out if he’s honest. All he wants to do is sleep some more. Maybe he should head back to the dorm and see if he can get enough peace and quiet for a nap. “I think I’ll head back to the dorms.” 

“Do you want me to walk you there?” Minseok offers as he’s putting on his jacket. 

“That would be nice, thank you. I’m still feeling a bit out of sorts.” Jongdae follows Minseok as they leave the break room and then the coffee shop, stepping out into fresh air. 

They walk in comfortable silence for a little while, both not quite sure what to say until Minseok breaks the quiet between them. “I remember you from my Sociology class. You sit two rows behind me.” 

“Hmm, that’s right. I wasn’t sure if you remembered.” Jongdae keeps his eyes looking ahead. 

“How could I forget someone who stared at me open-mouthed for most of the lecture?” 

Jongdae glances over at Minseok then, startled. “How did you know?” 

“You’re really obvious.” Minseok laughs. “So, tell me, what had you so enraptured?” 

“Your hair. I’ve never seen someone with such pretty pink hair before.” Jongdae can feel the blush starting to tint his cheeks and mentally wills it to go away. 

“My hair?” 

“I kept thinking about how it would feel to touch. Would it be as soft as it looks, or would it be coarse and dry from being dyed?” Jongdae can’t believe he is admitting this to the alpha, but he feels like he owes him one for taking care of him earlier. He can afford to be honest.

“Do you want to touch it now?” Minseok gives him a cheeky lopsided grin. 

“What? Now?” Jongdae half screeches. 

“It’s only my hair Jongdae. I’m not propositioning you for sex or anything?” 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Jongdae can feel his cheeks flare red as they heat up at Minseok’s words. 

“Or would you prefer me to proposition you?” 

“Oh my god, no!” Jongdae exclaims, holding out both arms, hands palm up. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Stop teasing me.” He pouts, turning to look away from Minseok, nose pointed up in the air. He’s startled when he feels Minseok’s hand take hold of his wrist and direct his hand up until it’s resting on top of his head. 

“There you go, feel all you want to.” 

“Wow, it does feel soft!” Jongdae exclaims as he runs his fingers through Minseok’s hair as they continue their walk towards he dorms. They must look really strange to other people, but he doesn’t care right now because he’s distracted from the pain of his earlier conversation with Luhan. 

“Satisfied now?” Minseok questions, laughing. 

“Yes, thank you.” Jongdae, drops his hand back down to his side, not wanting to be weird and keep petting the other's hair. They continue again, in silence, as they near the omega dorms. As they approach the entrance, Minseok speaks up. 

“I’m sure you don’t really want to talk about this, but…” He hesitates, chewing on his bottom lip slightly. “I’ve been thinking. About your situation with Luhan. No, wait, let me finish.” 

“Go on,” Jongdae asks. 

“You love him, right?” Jongdae nods, motioning with his hand for Minseok to continue. “Well, I think he still loves you, but he just doesn’t know how to handle those feelings, so he’s going from one relationship or one night stand to another, trying to cope with how he feels for you. I also think, no I know, he’s got commitment issues after what he said to you. What we need to do is make him see the error of his ways, and that he can’t live without you.” 

“How do we do that?” Jongdae isn’t sure about this, but at the moment he’s prepared to try anything to get Luhan to want him now, as he is, and no one else. 

“Easy.” Minseok smirks. “With jealously.” 

Jongdae’s eyes widen at Minseok’s suggestion. Would it work? What exactly would he have to do to make Luhan jealous? Would Luhan fall for it? 

Jongdae voiced his questions to Minseok and together they planned and plotted, targeting an alpha’s weakest defence - their omega being around other alpha’s, being touched by other alpha’s. 

—————————

They started off slowly over the next couple of weeks. Minseok moved to sit next to Jongdae in the lectures they shared. He would walk Jongdae to the cafeteria at lunchtime, but not sit with Jongdae and his friends, not yet. Minseok would meet Jongdae outside the omega dorms and walk him to the morning lectures they shared. One of those lectures they shared with one of Luhan’s circle of friends, a young beta by the name of Tao. 

When Jongdae shared the details of their plan with Baekhyun, it was his roommate's idea to get extra touchy-feely in the lecture they shared with Tao, who was a member of Baekhyun’s gossip network. Anything Tao saw between the two of them during a lecture was sure to get back to Luhan quite quickly. So, in those lectures, they started by sitting closer together, then progressed to whispering to each other and finally to Jongdae leaning his head on Minseok’s shoulder whilst the other rubbed soothing circles into his back. Tao sat exactly three rows behind them on the opposite side of the aisle, so there was no way he couldn’t notice them. 

Minseok had started sitting with Jongdae and his friends during lunch in the cafeteria. They were all in on the plan, and eagerly awaiting something happening to prove that it was working. It didn’t take long for them to start to see some results from their scheming. Junmyeon had even joined in with the alpha baiting by sitting a lot closer to Jongdae and being extra protective of him, linking arms with him wherever they went together. Baekhyun complained halfheartedly about him back to their dorm room stinking of alpha, but he knew it was all part of the plan. 

Jongdae was on his way back to the omega dorms when he happened to cross paths with Luhan. He continued walking, pretending to ignore the alpha as he passed him, but was stopped when Luhan reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist before leaning in close and sniffing him. A low growl worked its way up from Luhan’s chest, escaping his lips. 

“You’ve been with him.” He practically snarled as he straightened up, eyes boring into Jongdae’s own. 

Jongdae refused to submit, holding the eye contact as he answered. “Yes, I have been hanging out with Minseok.” 

“You shouldn’t be hanging out with another alpha.” 

“Why not?” Jongdae straightened up to his full height, which wasn’t much taller really, but it made him feel taller. “You’ve made it pretty clear that you don’t want me, so why shouldn’t I find another alpha that wants my company?” 

“You’re mine, not his.” Luhan hisses. 

“Then prove it. Stop sleeping around. Have only me. If you can’t do that, then you certainly can’t have me.” With his parting shot, Jongdae pulled himself away from Luhan, continuing on his way to the dorms, not looking back once, even though it pained him not to. 

A couple of days later, as he and Minseok are enjoying the walk home from the coffee shop after Minseok’s shift had ended, chatting peacefully together, Jongdae is hit by a rather distressing realisation. As he watched Minseok laugh at something he had said, he felt a pang in his heart at the sight of that beautiful gummy smile directed at him. Could it be that he is attracted to Minseok? It would make sense. He had been spending a lot of time around the alpha over recent weeks and Minseok was making no secret of the fact that he was scent-marking him with his pheromones at regular intervals, which was bound to have an effect on him. He pushed the thought aside for now, deciding he would deal with it later. 

————————

Word reached him several weeks later via Baekhyun, who heard it from Tao, that Luhan had not been out on any dates or sexual liaisons for over two weeks. While Jongdae was hopeful that this meant Luhan was taking his feeling seriously, he still held some doubt over whether it would last, or if Luhan was even doing it for him. Minseok had told him that Luhan had cornered him in several places recently, including during his shift at the coffee shop, to warn him off and to stay away from Jongdae. But other than that one encounter, Jongdae hadn’t spoken to Luhan since that day. 

Another opportunity presented itself at the end of an evening outing and Minseok was walking Jongdae back to the dorms. They were both stopped outside the omega dorms, Jongdae in the process of thanking Minseok for a lovely evening, when he felt Minseok lean in and whisper in his ear. 

“Tao is watching us. He’s been following us for a little while now. Luhan must have sent him out to spy.” 

Jongdae’s eyes widened before he remembered he was being watched and needed to act like he didn’t know. 

Minseok continued. “I’m going to do something, try to act natural, don’t act surprised, ok?” 

All Jongdae could do was smile at Minseok and hope he understands that as the ‘yes’ it meant. Before he could think any further, soft plush pink lips were pressed against his own. A quiet squeak escaped him just as Minseok moved away, leaving Jongdae standing there with glazed over eyes and a pounding heart. There was a buzz thrumming through his body and it was demanding for more. Digging both hands into Jongdae’s shirt, he pulled him forwards and pressed their lips together again, firmer, and for longer before he pulled away. 

The stared at each other, both surprised and amazed by what had just happened. A gasp from the side and a small distance away made them turn their heads to look. Tao, realising he’d been spotted took off at a run back towards the alpha dorms. Minseok came to with a start. 

“Well, that took care of that.” He said with an air of finality to his statement. 

“Took care of what?” 

“I’m tired of Luhan cornering me and threatening me but not making any other move to claim you away from me.” Minseok huffed. “I take you out on dates, we hang out with your friends, and I guess they're my friends as well now. We sit really close in lectures and do coupley things everywhere we go. I’m doing all the things he should be doing with you, but he’s taking no action. I had to force his hand in the end.” 

“You kissed me.” Jongdae stared in awe at Minseok, one hand’s fingertips pressed against his own lips. 

“I did, and I liked it,” Minseok stated, punctuating it with a nod of his head. “I liked it and I like you Jongdae.” 

“I think I like you too,” Jongdae whispered. “I love Luhan as well.” 

“Ah, what a mess.” Minseok sighed. “Uh oh, here comes trouble.” He muttered as he looked over Minseok’s shoulder and looked at the rapidly approaching form of Luhan. “Get behind me, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae didn’t hesitate in moving to stand behind Minseok, peeking over his shoulder so that he could see Luhan as he arrived at a stop in from of Minseok. 

“Jongdae, is it true?” Luhan wailed as he tried to take a step forwards to get to Jongdae, but Minseok stood his ground and wouldn’t let him past. “Did you kiss Minseok?” 

“I like him, Luhan.” Jongdae took a deep breath and let it out slowly while he watched various emotions cross Luhan’s face. “I didn’t realise it before, until now.” 

Luhan’s face crumbled into a mask of despair. It was painful for Jongdae to see. Even though Luhan had hurt him with his words and expectations in the past he never wanted to be the cause of pain to Luhan. 

“Why Jongdae?” He pleaded. “Don’t you love me anymore?” 

“Yes, I love you, Luhan.” Jongdae slowly walked around Minseok to stand in front of Luhan. He was vaguely aware of Minseok slipping one of his hands into his, interlocking their fingers and giving a brief squeeze of support. “I will always love you, and I want to me your mate. But I also care very much for Minseok.” 

Luhan lunged for Minseok, grabbing him by the fabric of his t-shirt, pulling him in close until they were nose to nose. “And what about you? Do you love Jongdae?” 

Minseok looked him square in the answer as he answered. “I care for him very much. With time I believe I will love him.” 

For several minutes it was quiet, the only sounds those of Luhan pacing back and forth, muttering to himself as he thought frantically of a way what he wanted but to make Jongdae happy as well. Eventually, his mind made up, he broke away from his pacing and strode up to Minseok. “How do you feel about me?” 

“Well, you’re not my favourite person,” Minseok answered with a sneer. “Although you’re plenty attractive, a very pretty face and eyes, shame about the personality.” 

“I can’t say I find you to be the most charming person to ever walk the face of the earth either, but right now I can’t be too picky. At least you’re not awful to look at.” Luhan bit the end of his thumb, a habit of when he was emotionally stressed. “I have a proposal to make.” 

Jongdae watched the exchange between the two in silence, not daring to interrupt, interested in what was going to happen next. 

“I love Jongdae with all my heart.” Luhan continued. “It’s taken the last couple of weeks for me to remember that and remember the promises we made when we were younger. I’m prepared to commit myself to Jongdae now.” He paused to take in the shocked look on Jongdae’s face and smile lovingly in his direction before continuing. “I do, however, have this sinking feeling that Jongdae now only comes a package deal and that if I have Jongdae, I need to accept you as well.” He pointed at Minseok. “Is that correct?” 

Minseok and Jongdae shared a look, communicating silently, before both turned to face Luhan and answer, “Yes!” 

“I was afraid of that.” Luhan sighed. His eyes moved back to look at Minseok. “Could you ever submit to me?” 

Minseok took one long sweeping look over Luhan’s body, eyeing up the visible toned muscle, especially his legs, before looking Luhan in the eye again. “I think I could be persuaded. If Jongdae agrees of course.” 

Both of them looked toward Jongdae. “Well?” Luhan asked. “Could you accept both of us as your potential mates?” 

“Both of you?” Jongdae squeaked. Inside his head and heart was a mess. He loved Luhan, he cared for Minseok. He was beginning to think he was going to have to pick between the two, but here Luhan was, giving him an opportunity to have his cake and eat it, so to speak. He would never in a million years have thought Luhan would be able to put aside his own needs to consider his and, of all things, suggest they have a three-way relationship. 

“Yes, both of us,” Luhan answered. 

This was more than he could ever ask for. He had dreamed of Luhan returning his love after so long apart, and while he’d never dreamed that he would start to have feelings for Minseok, being given the opportunity to explore those feelings whilst also being with his childhood love… Well, he’d be a fool to turn that down. 

“Yes, I accept you both.” 

Jongdae had only just finished speaking when two bodies crashed into him, Luhan in front, Minseok behind, their arms wrapping around him and squeezing him tight. Luhan kissed him, chaste to begin with, slowly dissolving into a deeper more intense kiss. Jongdae could hear Minseok whine behind him and pulled away from Luhan, turning his head to the side so that Minseok could lean round and kiss him too. It was amazing being showered with love and affection by the two alphas in his life. Breaking away from his kiss with Minseok, he took a few calming breaths before he spoke to them both. 

“Well, I’m not sure if this is a good time to tell you this, but I guess this is as good a time as any. I think I’m going to start my heat soon.” 

Luhan and Minseok looked down at Jongdae’s flushed cheeks and cheeky smile before locking eyes with each other. 

This was going to be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Still wondering all these years later if I should have written a one-shot sequel to this? Oh well, too late now I guess.


End file.
